


Caught me in my fall

by Lanceless



Category: Powers (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Christian has issues, Deena is my queen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, Vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceless/pseuds/Lanceless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retro Girl´s death leaves Christian heartbroken. Will an old friend help him recover? Or will the Ex-Powers fall one last time?...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The fall

**Author's Note:**

> Thx to Kingsmankaiju for Beta reading this...

In the end Retro Girl´s funeral transformed itself into a mass event. Christian looked out of the car window to see the streets covered in red and white. Young girls crying in the arms of some guys in badly made Diamond Costumes, one was even dressed up as Triphammer. He rolled his eyes at the sight in front of him.

Some of them would probably get laid tonight. Christian Walker made a face of disapproval over this fact and covered his mouth with his hand as he felt a sickness rising in his belly. Again he and Deena drove past dozens of Retro Girl and Diamond Cosplayers.  
One Pair was passionate kissing each other.

"Stupid fucking kids.” he growled."They even use her death to draw their benefit from it." Next to him Deena looked at him curios. "Are you drunk?" she asked sharply.

"And if so? It´s not like these little fuckers would freaking care." he said angry. "Wow. Listen here, Walker." Deena said next to him while turning right to drive into the parking lot of the cemetery.  
"I don´t know what you took today but if you didn´t noticed it yet, there are kids out there and people who despite the fact that you lost your Power still believe in you. So for god’s sake please at least behave yourself and try not to smell like a bottle of Whiskey." She said and reached for a little bottle of Man´s perfume.

Christian wriggled in his seat like a toddler who didn´t wanted to bath and held Deena´s wrist. "Leave me the fuck alone! You don´t fucking know anything about me!" he shouted angry. "Yeah. You´re right." Deena raised her hands up defensively.  
"How dumb I was to think of me as your Partner. You know what?" She got out of the car and gave him a last judging glance. „I just wanted to help you. But it seems like you don´t need any help. Just don´t come to me whining when there is a story about you covered in your own puke on Retro Girls Funeral all over the Newspapers."She slammed the door close.

"I didn´t meant it..." he started but his Partner was already gone. He punched violently against the dashboard. Then he also stumbled out of the car. He could see Harley getting out the car across from him followed by Captain Cross, both looked genuinely sad.  
Deena walked over to them and gave Christian a last angry glance over her shoulder, until she disappeared with the two of them.

The Ex-Powers was left alone in the empty parking lot. All the fans and people who only wanted to take a Picture of Retro Girls coffin for their Instagram had to stay outside the cementry. Still, some of them tried to get inside by climbing up tree´s and shit.  
The Security at the entrance had their hands full of work today. Again and again Christian could hear people screaming "Diamond!" at him. Everyone hoped to somehow get inside. Maybe get a place on the many pictures taken by all these News reporters and get their fifteen minutes of fame.

Christian was almost off the parking lot by now. His head felt dizzy and every now and then he started to stagger. He looked at the ground and held his temple. When he looked up again his eyes met those from Johnny Royalle.  
The two stared at each other. Johnny held Christians gaze.

He stared at Christian. Not in a judging way, but more in a way that was best describable as Compassionate. Christian didn´t know what to feel. His mind still went nuts and he felt the world around him spinning. He wanted to go to Royalle.  
Tell him to get his ass the fuck out of this cementry. This wasn´t one of his stupid shows. _HE_ was not allowed to mourn Janis.

Walker did a step forward. When suddenly his left leg felt wobbly. A gush of vomit floated his throat and he held onto the next hood of a car to prevent himself from spilling all over the Sidewalk and himself. When he felt that there was no vomit left to throw up, he looked up again to see Johnny shaking his head at him one last time until disappearing into nothing.

Christian was left on his own. The first piece of music was already played by the funeral band when he took his seat right in front of Janis coffin....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An old 'Powers United' Cartoon was on the TV while Christian just laid there on his sofa. He wasn´t really paying attention. Since two days the TV was full of Retro Girl documentaries and old episodes of Cartoon Shows involving her.  
As if every TV program tried to get as much attention from all the fans as possible. Christian nipped at the Vodka in his hands. The half empty bottle was his friend for today. He knew his real 'friends' wouldn´t be able to come and annoy him.  
He had thrown his mobile phone against the wall of his apartment. Together with a bottle of Whiskey and a fucking Chair that unfortunately crossed his way while he was in full rage. When he heard a knock on the door he would only turn the volume of his TV up and pretend he couldn´t hear them.

After ten minutes even the stubbornnessed gave up. Except for Triphammer who threatened to come back and break down the door with his fucking hammer. Eventually Christian would hear Captain Cross´s voice quietly telling Harley it would be pointless to try anything.

Left on his own Christian felt in a dark pit of depression, drunkenness and self pity. He couldn´t remember when he ate the last the time. Could have been two days ago. He didn´t felt hungry at all. His stomach was full from all the alcohol and his feelings were numb. There wasn´t much left from his former funeral suit his favourite pair of sunglasses where lost too. He still wore the black trousers but his shoes and socks were off. Also his white shirt was opened all the way down and he was showing his dirty under shirt.

Some puke was left on the white shirt and also spilled alcohol and sweat. All in all he probably wasn´t looking his best, when suddenly Johnny Royalle appeared in his freaking living room.

"My my. Christian you look fucking wrecked." he said. Walker rolled his eyes. "Fuck you. Leave me the fuck alone." he slurred. He threw the bottle of Vodka but he didn´t even threw it near Johnny. Instead it flew across the other side of the room and shattered into a million pieces at the next wall.

"Today live on TV." Johnny said in his best presenter voice. "The deep fall of Diamond. And he won´t have to fly to do that." Christian tried to get up and push Royalle. But instead he fell to the ground, head spinning. His stomach turned and he fell on his knees while the content of his stomach was floating his rug. When he finally got up, Johnny looked disgusted at the puke and then back at Christian.

"So, are you gonna end like that? Dead from all the alcohol and in a pool of your own body fluids. You could do so much better." Christian felt as if he could walk at least some steps without vomiting again.

He went to the remote control of the TV and turned it up. "TURN THAT SHIT DOWN!" Johnny screamed angry. But Christian just sat down again and opened another bottle of Vodka. He shook his head when Johnny started talking again. Just like a toddler would do when he played as if he couldn´t hear anything. In seconds Johnny had teleported right in front of him. "I said:'Turn that shit down.'" he growled angry. "I could kick you off that fucking building and no soul would mourn your body. You know I would, so listen here; you are going to take a shower and then go to sleep. That`s probably the only thing you can do without vomiting all over yourself. Afterwards you are going to get sober and try to apology to your friends." Christian looked at him with tired eyes. "Fuck you."

Suddenly he felt how his body got easy. He felt nothing for a heartbeat, until everything around him changed and he was in his bathroom. He dropped to the ground and vomited the last remains of liquid in his stomach and gagged afterwards. Johnny waited for him to finish and then he turned the shower on while undressing Christian. He placed him under the spray of the shower. But Christian did not move instead he just got wet like a cat in the rain and simply closed his eyes from preventing water to run into them. Royalle shook his head.

"Why am I even doing this?" he asked himself and got inside the shower cabin, not carrying about the fact that his expensive suit would get soaked now. With a washcloth he slowly kept cleaning Christians face. He took the remaining puke from his beard and went further down towards his belly. Christian let it happen. It wasn´t like h had a choice or so.

He lifted his arms when Johnny cleaned his armpits and didn´t even looked away when Johnny cleaned his cock. Royalle wondered if Christian lost all his sense of shame, only starring into the distance with glassy eyes.  
Later when Christian was all cleaned and smelled pleasantly like lemons, Johnny would guide him out of the steamy shower cabin and would rub him try with a towel and took him to bed. He lifted the white sheets and Christian got inside without saying a word. "Now sleep. You´re gonna have the worst hangover ever when you wake up but that´s a good punishment for you being so dumb and trying to drink yourself to death.” Royalle mumbled. More to himself than Walker.

He got up from where he sat next to Christian on his bed when he felt the Ex-Powers gripping his wrist. "Thanks." he whispered quietly. Johnny looked at him with a warm and loving smile on his lips. The Powers was still wet and got up to go home and get himself dried. He stood in Christian´s bedroom for a moment before disappearing...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Christian woke up, Johnny wasn´t there. Instead he was looking right into Deena´s brown eyes. "Hey. Good mornin´ Walker." she warbled and got up to bring him a glass of water and an Aspirin.  
"Your new best friend Johnny freaking Royalle came to the Station today to tell me I should watch you don´t choke on your own puke while you´re asleep."

Christian´s head hurted like hell and he was thankful for the Aspirin. "I brought breakfast. You wanna eat somethin´ or not?" Deena asked. Only seeing food and only thinking about it a sickness was raising a sickness in his stomach. "Nah. ´m fine. I´m just gonna lay here and sleep for a while." Deena nodded. "Okay. I put it in the fridge for when you wake again. I will have to leave for work in about half an hour, so if you need anything when I´m gone phone me." she said. "Work! Shit I gotta go!" Christian said but Deena was pressing him careful back onto the bed. "Chill, Walker. Cross gave you the day off."

He felt his head slowly falling back onto the white pillow while Deena entered his kitchen. He was just staring at the blank TV in front of him. “Eww, What the fuck? Walker, are you aware there is mold on like every damn thing in your fridge?” Deena asked disgusted from his kitchen. “Yeah. Sorry for that.” Christian answered her.

His partner came back to his bed. “I gotta go. An you just sleep that fucking hangover of yours out.” She said. With his head pounding he felt the sleep clawing at him like an animal which would tear him up in its bare claws.  
“Hey Deena?” he whispered quietly. Deena turned around “Yeah? What´s wrong, Walker?” she asked curious. “I´m fuckin ´sorry for what I said at the funeral.” He said with shame in his voice. “It´s fine. I know you need some time to copy with everything at the moment.” Deena said understanding. “Thanks.” Christian murmured before falling asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he woke up again he was alone. The Ex-Powers looked around, hoping to find Johnny lighting up his cigarette whilst sitting on the edge of his bed. He even thought he smelled the familiar scent of cigarette.  
With the biggest headache he sat up in his bed and took the aspirin and a sip of the water to get the pill down. Then he finally got up and went in his bath to get ready. Finally, he was dressing again in his usually black suit and crisp white shirt. He looked around in search for his tie, the one with the diamond emblem on it.

It wasn´t on his floor, maybe it was in the living room?

He searched his whole place but someone must have come and cleaned everything while he was asleep. The chair he had thrown against the wall was exchanged with a new one and any remains of puke and glass shards were gone.  
He looked around, wondering who could have done this? Then his gaze travelled to his drawer. He hadn´t really paid attention to it. But, there was his lucky tie lying on his drawer, along with a note and a golden lighter.

_Dear Christian,_   
_I found this while cleaning your place. We better not make this a habit of mine. I informed Detective Pilgrim about your current state. I need to take care of some of my own matters._   
_Johnny_

Christian smiled and held the lighter in his hand. He knew Johnny would come back to him, he held the promise for it right in his hand...


	2. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that´s it, I hope you liked it. I´m sorry for the long pause, I overwrote the whle chapter a lot over the past few months.  
> Don´t be sad that it´s over now, I´m sure there´s a new fic heading your ways soon
> 
> Thanks for everyone´s nice comments and the kudos, they mean a lot to me

Christian spent the next week waiting for Johnny to return. Lighter in hand, he sat on his bed, starring out into the darkness of his apartment. He waited for the familiar sound of Johnny, entering the room, his light footsteps that would come up to him and his deep voice that would say, “Hello Christian.” Before he´d make a lame excuse for being so late, like, `I was shopping in Paris` or `I visited a gallery in Berlin, we should go there together one day`. The ex powers often fell asleep imagining this; it became a small ritual of him. He would often feel watched, no matter where he was. But when the ex powers turned around, nobody was there. He hoped that Johnny would join him again soon, so they could start their new life together.

But his hopes started to crumble the longer he waited. 

At the end of the second week, he returned to normal, trying to forget the existence of Johnny Royalle. He buried himself in his work, writing report after report and, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn´t forget him, couldn´t forget the fantastic smile he gave him the night he saved him, or the faint smell of cigarettes that had stayed in his apartment even after the power left, Deena often asked him if he was okay, so did Commander Cross, both of them seemed to be worried for his well being, but he just lied to them and told them everything was fine. Even if he would have said the truth, there was no way one of them would believe it, believe the fact that he had his heart stolen by Johnny fucking Royalle. Christian had completely given up his hopes in week three, when he heard it.

Steps. Steps in his apartment, coming towards his bedroom. Could it be? 

Walker tried to suppress his hopes. Maybe it was only Calista who broke in his house again. Did the kid have any respect of his private life? He had really grown fond of her, but they honestly needed to talk about boundaries again. “Calista? Is that you?” Nothing. The steps stopped somewhere in his living room and there was a rustling. “Shit.” Walker cursed, grabbing his gun. “Okay, whoever the fuck this is should come out in a second or I´ll fuckin´ shoot you!” 

He waited for a heartbeat. Then, he heard somebody laughing in the darkness, and Johnny fucking Royalle came into view, triumphantly holding up his favourite lighter. “What? Aren´t you happy to see me?” Relieve flooded him. Christian threw the gun away, not carrying where the damned thing would land, and jumped into Johnny´s open arms. They shared a long and passionate kiss, tongues battling for dominance. 

Christian whimpered and closed his eyes, focusing on the steady weight in his arms, the smaller body that pressed tightly against him. He had to remind himself, that this was real, this time, Johnny had finally come home.

“Took you long enough.” He mumbled when they separated. Johnny didn´t responded. He looked at the taller man with hunger in his eyes. His pupils where dilated and his lips where slightly parted. “Gosh, I missed you.” Christian said, more to himself, as Johnny started to undress him, although the taller man was already dressed only in his boxers and a shirt. 

His shirt was also the first thing to go, flying somewhere into the darkness of his living room. Johnny used this to prep his skin with open mouthed kisses, trailing a path down to Christian´s groin. The ex-powers groaned. His hands found Johnny´s hair. The brunette laughed against Walker´s skin, while pulling his boxers down, nuzzling into the dark pubic hair that was there. The taller man´s erection sprung free and he took it in his mouth eagerly. Christian closed his eyes at the nearly overwhelming sensation. Johnny moaned around his dick, using his tongue to track the thick vein at the underside of Christian´s cock. Christian felt his knee´s going weak. 

“I-i can´t...” Johnny looked up to him, seeming to sense the ex-powers distress. He let go of Walkers erection with an obscene ´pop´.

“Hold on.” One moment they stood in his living room, their clothes all over the floor, the next they landed in Christian´s bed. The sheet´s felt cold against their heated skin´s. Oh, how much Christian had missed this. He bend his back in pleasure, hand´s going up into Johnny´s hair to return to their old spot. The Powers had started to take him into his mouth again. 

Walker felt how close he already was, leaking pre-cum into his lover’s mouth. “Johnny, fuck I´m close!” He moaned, focusing on the feeling of the powers hot, wet tongue against his painfully hard erection. Johnny looked at him with half lidded eyes. His pupils where nearly black, hooded with lust. “Fuck!” Walker moaned again, closing his eyes when he felt Royalle swallowing around his cock. This man was driving him crazy! 

“It´s okay Christian.” Johnny rasped while trying to catch his breath. “Cum for me.” He went back down to his work. And that´s when Christian couldn´t hold it any longer. His orgasm hit him hard and he screamed Royalle´s name in pure ecstasy. When the taller man came to his senses again, he noted the wet patch on Johnny´s boxers which meaned the power had came untouched at the sight of his lover´s orgasm. The two men lay side by side afterwards, panting heavily and utterly spent. Christian tried to come up with anything but the words where stuck in his throat.

“That was... nice.”Johnny murmured against Christian´s ear. The ex power smiled and nodded weakly. His eyes felt heavy and he felt sleep gripping him. Johnny got up and took a few steps away from the bed. “Don´t.” Walker said, suddenly fully awake. “Don´t leave me again. Please.”

“Never.” Johnny said, returning to the dark haired man to press a kiss on his lips. “I won´t fucking leave you ever again. `M just going outside, smoking.” Christian laughed. “Smoking hot, yes you are.” Johnny threw a cushion at his lover. “Idiot.” The two men laughed, until Christian´s head met the pillow again and he drifted off to sleep. The last thing he noticed were footsteps walking out of the room.

Christian´s phone woke him the next day. He grumbled and made his way to the living room as fast as he could. He noticed that the bed was empty. “This bastard!” He sweard, sadness flooded him. The ex power had to fight back tears. Actual fucking tears!  
“What is it?” Christian asked sharply. “I was just wondering...” All the anger fell flat in an instant. “Would you like coffee or something else for breakfast?” Christian closed his eyes, he felt too overwhelmed suddenly. “Can I get an answer soon; the line behind me is going crazy.” 

“Tea. I´ll take one, `Don´t care what flavour, just get your ass back into my apartment.” He replied. Johnny gave his order and waited. “I´ll be back soon.” 

“You´ll better be, because I´m going to be super pissed off if you won´t.” He could hear Royalle laughing on the other end. “See ya.” 

Christian didn´t even had time to drop the phone, until Johnny returned, holding a bag and two cups in his hands. “I brought us some breakfast.” He announced. “I´m sorry, but the stuff inside your fridge can hardly be described as such and I´m not going to live from some cereals ´n water.” The ex power took a sip from his cup while he made his way outside onto the balcony. Johnny followed close behind.

“I told you I´m not leaving you again.” And so, the two had breakfast that morning, Christian took a bite from Johnny´s food here and there, while Johnny held Christian´s hand and the power whispering sweet things to Christian from time to time, it was perfect.


End file.
